kev out nv dev story chap 4
by kevin4gwen
Summary: im too lazy to put up chap 1, 2 and 3 unless you guy ask me too then i will


kevin yell hang on you guys as he turns the car all crazy like and unexspected spining the stearing wheel left really hard and fast many times

ben yells "KEVINNNN... YOU MANEACK" as he trys to hange on eyes closed

gwen jsut screams ahhhhhhhhhhh well she hlods on brecing her hands on the window and arm rest

the car shacking like its going to fall apart

devlins trys to stop his borad by steping on the back side of his bord but the borda jerck and devlin gos flying off the borad heading strat for the car devlin throws his arms infrount of his face bracing for a crash closing his eyes and looking away a bit

kevin dose a complet 180 whith the car so the car is now turned around backwerds so the trunk is faceing devlin now and stoping the car

devlins screaming as hes flying not opensing his eyes

kevin opens his door fast the very second the car stops to ceach devlin jsut in time. as devlin flys past the car kevin grads him around the wast with both hands stoping him from hiting the ground

ben and gwen both too shock up to move staying in the car for awhile

kevin just relaeved that he coute him

devlin compley shocked tocken by supriesed and confused not sherry what jsut happened he just know that he some how HE was in some ones arms now and did not hit the ground so he stars to left his arms away and open his eyeslooking up at who cout him to see that he was in kevins arms devlin jsut stars with a blank star on his face

devlin has a stupifidy look on his face that kwickly changes to a big and a bit silly smile looking up at kevin

kevin looks down at devlin and saids "close one hunn devlin"

"thanks kevin" devlin saids shyly

kevin saids a bit confued to see him " what are you even doing hear last i saw i thouth you when going home"

then they both look to the other side of the car when they both hearing 2 doors click open

and devlin sopts ben comeing around the coner and around to the back of the car where he and kevin are.

dev tack one look at ben coming around the the car. then looks at kevin with a really joyfull smile .

devlin hugs kevins arm saying " you followed my advice."

devlin still scweesing kevs arm as kevin just looks away from devlin shly saying "mabe. "

gwen had come around from the frount of the car to the back where kev and dev was. she puts her hand on kevins shoulder surpeize him. he looks at her.

gwen just looking at the kid in kevins arms. then looking up at kevin and with a smile she say "nice save kevin". kevin looks at her then shruging.

that when ben come around to the back of the car looking at kevin yelling "what was that about are you crazy."

kevin looks behind himself at ben giving ben a derty look.

ben jsut give him a derty look back. then notasing something in kevins arms. looking to see that it was a kid, one that suprizingly look kind of like kevin. ben derty look change to one of intrest. as ben looks closer at the kid in kevins arms. then a big grin comes over ben face as he looks up at kevin.

whith a big snicker and a big smile ben say" hows the kid and why does he look so much like you"

bens laughts hastaricly looking away from the three of thum holding his side trying his best not to show his laughter. with no use he just keeps laughting hard at thum.

kevin looks at ben with a derty look. then looks away gently siting devlin on the trunk of his car. then looking back at ben.

saying with an uninpessed look " ewwwwwwwww... come on tenasin,.. do... i... look oldenuf to have a kid of my own"

bens still laughting hastaricly.

kevin greons uninprseed.

devlin watchin the two of thum arguwing he was likeing the fact that ben could see that he looked like his dad. but he also know that it would be for the best if he denilyed (lie) it

still laughting ben say "then how is he"

devlin looking at ben glaring at him he say "my name devlin and im not kevins kid "

ben looks at the kid supried not exspecting him to say any thing then laughting saying "really." not really beleving the kid.

then kevin say rolling his eyes "hes from the fucher"

that when ben stops laughting. and both him and gwen look at devlin and kevin serusly, both tockin by suprized.

kevin turns his head to look at devlin shruging with a cokey smile saying "should we tell thum"

devlin looks up at ben and gwen then looking down he say " i mite as well jsut come out and say it" tacking a deep breath before contiuning and looking away from them boht.

he saids "i.... ummm .... let kevin out of the null void 3 years ago" devlin looks up to see there confued and a little supriezed face so he say

"ya im from the fucher somewhere between 10 or 20 years from now. kevins not my dad i know how my dad was and i never know how my mom was. they kind of abondoned me .but kevin and i are the same kind of half alien"

as devlin holdes his hand up flowing electrecity throw it to show thum

"wow" say gwen holeing her hand near her mouth "ohh" say ben looking away

devlin contiuse saying "and in the fucher kevin helps me out a bit for a short perode of time "

then looking down saying "then kevin diche me and you and gwne let me stay with you. that the short vershon anyways."

gwen and ben look at kevin.

kevin say "ya that what happened this little kid show up in the null void one day"

looking at devlin he say "then gives me one very anoing licsher. that i can sitll remember, basicly telling me to play nice."

then kevin say shly "he had some nice thing to say aboth the both of you leting me out."  
then looking at devlin with a smerk he say "thing that wouldent stop ecoing in my head dering my fight with ben".

"you where destraced" says ben

kevin jsut laughts looking at ben saying "ya it was jsut ezery affter to let you think that you had the uper hand on me"

ben jsut grons looking down. a little dissaponted.

that when gwen looks at devlin and ask him "how did you time travel any ways"

gwen beens down looking devlin in the eyes with a kind look

devlin blushed, looking at her stammering "ummmm ummmm"

then devlin look down very sad even as gwen trys to mack eye

contack with him he keeps avoding her star. lookin away from her agen and agen.

then devlin closing his eyes he grabing the charm from under his shert keeping it closed titet in his hand and still

devlin stammering saying "I...I...I.I..I...borrowed ...this with out asking".opening his hand to show thum the charm.

kevin snickers saying "bored with out asking i got to remember that one."snickering

gwen give kevin a nasty star.

so kevin looks away scratching his head playing dum .

so gwen turns her star back to devlin. surprised but still with a kind look on her face.

"PLEAS DON'T BE MAD" devlin yells looking away almost in tears.

gwen looks at it saying a charms of besela, patting devlin on the head smiling at him.

so looking at her devlin wipes his eye dry saying" ya "

"but you got to be a anidit to use one of these" gwen stars to say.

"you do" devlin says looking confused then mumbling "my dad wasn't an anidite"

"maybe it was your mom" ben say looking at gwen with a big fat "half of what ever kevin is and half anidite ya not kevins kid id beat other wise."

then focusing his star at devlin glaring mean like at the pore kid. he say " so let me get this strait we let you in to are home and you steel from us."

devlin just looks down very ashamed at what he did not saying anything.

that when kevin step in in between of ben and devlin arms crossed looking at ben hard saying "lay off hes just a kid."

ben walk right up to kevin getting right up in kevins face pointing at kevin saying" of core you would deafened him "

kevin rasis an eyebrow saying "yaaa...so what you whon't to fight about it like we use to" giving ben his old im going to kick your ass and im going to enjoy it grin.

thats when gwen steps in thumping her hand on the car to get both there atenchon she say"cute it out you two "

they both look her way

and she strays at ben saying"ben think of where we would be if devlin didn't do this."

ben looks to the sky thinking for a min then smiling looking at kevin ben saids "yaaa.. ok"

kevin grin goes away and turn to a nice smile then he sept's back a bit.

ben look back a dev saying " so what did you tell kevin about me and gwen."

devlin look at ben with a cocky smile saying "a little of this and that and how i was staying at your place with you and gwen" and looking down he say "and kenny"

gwen say looking at him confused saying "you mean my brother ken right"

"no not ken. i meant kenny. you haven't meant him yet. me and him become friend." dev say with a big smile looking to the sky.

ben looking onto devlins eyes he could see the kids good intentions

ben saying " this kenny guy he means a lot to you doesn't he. this must have been a heard decision for you to mack"as ben leaning in he bumps devlins right arm.

"yaaa..aa..ahhh" devlin say flinching back garbing his own wrist when ben touches his arm.

when kev hears dev small cry of pain he look over at devlin

saying "are you ok devlin."  
then walking over to devlin kevin try to touch devlin arm ever so lightly.

but devlin pulls back yelling "Ahhhhh" in pain

kevin give devlin a ferm look saying "how long has this been heartening you" worried about devlin

devlin looks away form kevin.

"how long" kevin repeats himself

still looking down devlin said"just now, but im sherry it nothing "

so kevin carefully tack a good look at devlin's right arm then looking devlin in the eyes

kevin say "that doesn't look like nothing where going to hospital to get that checked out"

lifting devlin off the car kevin being carefully of devlin's arm he rest devlin back on the ground

"but you hate the hospital" devlin say confused

"i do not" kevin denning looking back at devlin

devlin just laughs

"just get in" kevin demand

so devlin gets in snickering

gwen in the front like alway and him in the back with is trying to drive carefully to avoided pot holes

in the car gwen ask "so hows this kenny person when do we meant him."

devlin replay" you guys whon't to play 20 questions about the Future . you guys know im not sapost to tell you a hole lot about the Future . besides you 2 have gone to the Future one before already."

"they have" say kevin

"we only saw a little bit of it. we where only there for a few hours" says ben

"hooo" say kevin

"ok what about kevin in the Future " gwen ask

"you don't whon't to know" say devlin look out the window

"well that doesn't sound good" say ben laughing

"ok what about me am i still kick but " ben say

'ya... me and kenny go on missions, with you all th time" devlin says smiling looking at ben.

but before any of thum could ask another questions kevin pull up to the hospitals. parking the car. and they all get out kevin look at the building with an unpleasing look on his face

"what wrong kevin" ben says smirking

"nothing lets go" kevin say as he walks to the doors everyone els following behind him.

walking in kevin leading the way devlin right behind kevin snikering watching kevin trying to not show that he was really creeped out but dev know better seeing all his little give aways that not evein ben or gwen saw evin thow they where behind him too

the waiting room was really emptey there was no one there and big with a desk to the right and lost of chars and tables with magzens on them to the left with a door way at the back of the waiting room kevin goes to the frount dessk to regaster dev for any x-ray well dev gwen and ben sit down on the chars to the far left of hte desk

dev jsut waitch kevin not able to hear what kevin was saying just watching him for a bit then the women at the desk gets on the phone and a few min later the door in the back open kevin joins them at the sets as a docter come therow the doors and walks over to the 4 of them

kevin jsut pont to devlin saying "him"

the docter bends down to the little 11 year old saying "hi im docter edwin let just tack a look at your wrist.. ok"

devlin jsut noods and lefts up his arm for the docter to see

"humm" dr edwin say looking at devs wrist. seeing that his wrist was a little swolin he gently holds up devs arm to get a good look at it lightly tuching it

but dev pulls back in pain "ow" dev say

dr edwin looks dev in the eyes and say "so how did you do that" pointing at dev wrist dev looks away saying " a bording asident"

dr edwin just smile at him and standing back up as he offer devlin his hand he say " come and we will get that x-rayed for you "

devlin tack the docter hand with his good hand but jsut before they walk away

kevin ask devlin "do you whont me to go in with you

dev look at kevin seeing kevin nevus look devlin smile at him and thinking "that it was nice of him to offer but he know kevin dient really whotn to he was jsut trying to be nice" so devlin still smileing at kevin say " no that ok all be fine" as kevin watch dev and the docter walk throw the back door then

kevin sits down in a chair only siting still for a few min then kevin stars to get figgaty and gets up paces then find another set and sits down but figgits in his set then gets back up and moves around ben and gwne are wactching kevin the hole time as he moving from chair to chair

ben snikering as he enjoying watching kevin

but kevin dosent evin notice

aftter 20 min ben leans near gwen and wispers "as much fun as this is to wactch i think i should go call are parent and tell theum where we are. im going to go look for a pay phone."

"that peoble a good idea" say gwne as she wactchs her boyfriend paceing around the room

bne tack one more look at kevin and snickers befor goes into the hall to find a phone

and 50 mins later ben reterns siting back beside gwen he say "i call both are parent when i say hospital they both freacked but when i say it was for some little kid they come down a bit. but they both think kevins a bad driver" as ben laughs

"hoo bennnn" gwen say as she rolls her eyes

just then the back door open and all 3 of them look over to the door as the docter and devlin come out as soon as kevin see the cast on devlin arm he runs up to him gwen follows kevin but before ether of them can ask anything the docter say "dont worry its jsut a small freacksher he will just have to be in this cast for a week it nothing too bad."

kevins jsut smile in relef

as the docter leaves and ben joins then devlin looks at his cast and say "well dosent this say gitly." as he looks down he say "if i go back like this ben and everone will know for sherry"

kevin seeing devlins worred look he ask the kid "so why dident you jsut go home insted of jumping only 3 years."

devlin look up at kevin supriezd by the qweschon then looks down and say "i dient whont to go back jsut yet.i figerd i should go see if it turned out good first before i go back."

kevin jsut looks at ben with a smile as he say "shees tenasin how mean can you be in the fucher."

ben jsut give kevin a derty look crossing hsi arms

devlin look at the 2 of them then back down saying "im going to be in sooo mcuh truble."

that when kevin ask devlin "it dosent matter what time you go back right. you can jump to any time, like to the time when you left right. so you can leave when ever you whont and not be late kevin shrugs

"ya thats right" say devlin tockin by supriez agne by kevin qwestchon

so kevin replays " ok so why dont you jsut stay with me at my house till we can get that cast off!! ive got room." as he shrug

devlin looking at kevin shocked he say "really."

kevin shrug as he say "ya , i mean why not there no reson you have to go back now and ther no reson you need to get in truble when you can leave later."

"sweet thanks kevin" say devlin

ya what ever kevin say as he leave to go pay the bill

well kevin gose to pay the bill dev stays with gwne and ben in the waiting room siting one the chair silently untill devlin brack the silent when he ask both gwen and ben "so when and how did you two rement kevin

ben say " when max dissaped me and gwen meat thsi plummer he was working on a case with max and this wepons deal was spoe to leard us to max so we where on a stack out and kevin was the one brockring the deal......" a few min later ben still telling the story "we stoped the dnaliens ship from destroying the town and then kevin deside to join us to try and stop them."

gwen look at devlin as she says " you when throw all this truble jsut to give kevin a second changs dident you "

looking at his feet devlin say with a big smile say " ya i did. so tell me did kevin really chang."

gwen looks at the boy nooding saying "ya he did, alot" as she blush

then ben look at the kid saying "ya he did." then looking up at the celing ben say "when he first decidedd to join us i was waiting for him to slip up stab us in the back do somthing. i dient whont to leave him out of my site i dident beleave we could trust him very far i barly trusted him to watch my back. but i can still remeber when he when out of his way to get that hallow veiwer that had the messag from granpa max on it for us. i was kind of right about not trusting him he stole the rust bukit from right under are nose."

as bne laught a bit then looking at teh celing agen then say" then when it dident go right for him he tryed to dich us, he had no idea that we had followed him. then when he said do waht you whont to me but ben tenasin gets that hollow veiwer. it was a shocker!!! the guy was being turned in to a liveing dimoned mind and that what he says. so we help him."

then looking at devlin ben say "so we all leave there in one peace. for the most part and now i trust him as far as humungasore can throw him. i trust him to fight back to back with me side by side knowing he whont do anything bad or untrustothey."

ben look devlin in the eyes smiling big ben say "what ever you did and said to him.... it really seemed to have an efect on him, he changed..

all devlin can do is smile really big and really joyfull

as kevin come back he say " what are you 3 talking about" one eyebrow rased in intrest.

gwen say "nothing inportent lets jsut go befor are parent get any more worred."

"ya ok" kevin say as he star to wlak down the hall to the els following him to the car

like normal gwen in the frunt and ben and dev in the back sets

"so kevin when are you going to ask gwne out you should proble do it some time befor the next 10 or 20 years" ben say laughting still not beleving that devlin was not kevins kid teasing kevin ben contiuse saying "what about a family"

kevin was doing his best to ecnore ben and jsut focuse on hsi driving, focsing on gwen always helped him when ben was bugging him .but it was hard for him to not get notised doing it. he would see gwen blush and turn his eyes back to the road.

but befor they know it they where at ben house kevin had planed to drop ben off first because he was driving him cazzy

ben got out still laughting as he walked to his door. then it was down to him gwen and devlin.

the drive to gwne house was qwite but much nicer as she got out of the car she say with a smile " good night kevin"

"good night gwen" kevin say smiling back at her waiting till she was in the house till he drove away.

devlin had movied to the frunt set they drove qwite for a bit then kevin brack the silent by saying "you know i have lost of reson for whonting to be doing what im doing right now ,gwen,fish face dieing to save my life,my dad,

kevin continuse "when ben knock me out i kind of had this werd dream... i saw my dad, his face was bleard, but the voice and plummer uniform i reconised like ive seen it somewhere before. my dad said kevin waht have you been doing with your life. ever time i tryed to get closer to him he driffted father away from i awoke to see gwen ben and fish face standing over me "

kevin tack a look at devlin too see the kid hanging on his ever word.

so kevin contiues "at first it was jsut to get a littel pay back but the more that happend that day the more it made me think and in the end i whonted to become a plummer like dad was. i evein got my hand on a plummers bage." showing it to devlin

"where" devlin ask cereus

kevins ansers with a sad and gilty face "the plummer it belonged to died saving my life... so i kind of jsut tock it!"

sruging kevin say" what good is it to a dead guy.

shruging agen kevin say"i gess i did kind of swip it,but its been helpfull to have it .

then looking at devlin kevin say "its weard but fate has a weard way of stearing you back and little pickscweeeks can have some prety good dont tell ben or gwne any of this ok i may tell them one day." looking away wiht a smug smile he say "or i may not "

devlin look back smiling as he say "ok"

"you like gwen dont you" devlin ask

kevin blushed but he know the kid know him too well to try and lie to him so he say " you told me somegood thing about gwne. but worlds could never do her jsutis she much more then what you said about her."

just by the look on kevins face he now the anser yes... he could see a very reare look in kevins eyes... love oen he dident see very much but still reconiez very well

as kevin began to daydream about the red head. then snaping out of it kevin looks at devlin and say " so how dose pizza and video game till midnight sound to you. ive got ever game out."  
giveing the kid a smug smile as he pulled up to a nice green house that was not overly big or overly small

devlin look at kevin and excited he say "ya sound great"

"good" kevin say wiht a laught well he parks his car in the drive way and they boht get out and walk in to the house devlin not forgeting his back pack as he get out of the car the first thing devlin see when he walks into the house is a sratway infrunt of him with a hall way leading behind it a living room to the left and a kichon to teh right

looking at the emptey house and palceing his keys in a baskit by the door kevin say with a sliy " a year or 2 affter you let me out of the null void i stared to think about home" and shliying agen before saying "and mom "

devlin looks up at kevin as kevin say

"i whonted to go back home.. but i dident know how i could face my mom after what ive become."

all show you to the extra room so you can put your backpack away as they walk up the stars devlin say " i never ment her i jsut know the thing you told me about her"

kevin looks up to the celing and say" well shes acshaly a really kind person"

then looking down kevin say "loseing dad really tore both of us apart"

looking at kevins face this time devlin saw a look he coudnet reconiz this time but it jsut show that kevin was changing. it was kind of like kevin was understanding his mom and waht happend all those years ago. evin thow devlin could never understane it, kevin seemed to be with this new look on his face. when kevin tock about his mom before there was alway a look of anger, dissapontment or betral,but not this time it was a look that devlin couldent peice together.

but all devlin thouht stops when kevin say "maybe when i get myself stranten up i will be abel to face her agen "

devlin just looks at kevin then smiles

when they get to the top of the stars kevin lead devlin to a small room on the right

opening the door it had a small bed a window, a garbahs can ,a small night table, and a closti at the far end it was a room kevin dien't use that much jsut for little thing hear and there and for kids form his atoshop class and when people got drunk at the house party he throw alot he never let anyone drive home drunk

as they boht walk in the room kevin say "its not much but..

devlin interups him saying with a laught "im only staying a week it will be fin

"good" kevin say as he walks away "all be down star ordring pizza if you need me"

as devlin looks throw his bag puting the small amount of cloth he boruth in the closit and looking throw all the other thing he broth he could see that kwit a bit of the food he had broth with him was gone and some of the monye too looking thero this and that seeing what he still had he notised somthing a pice of white papper weded in at the botum of his bag grabing it he realiez it was an seled envalop with the worlds to devlin on one side and turning it over he droped it as he read from gwendlyn then fell to his knees

shocked the boy thinks " hoooooooooooo nooooooo was i found out are they coming for me. im so dead im going to the null void" devlins heart pounds fast then stops for a he comes himself as he thinks "no one exsept kenny saw me leaveing. this is proble somthing different intierly proble for school this was his school bag." as he relaxt a bit he thinks "mint as well open it and see waht it say its proble nothing to worry about" as he rips one side open and pulls out the leter reading

dear devlin

i know where you are and dont worry im not coming affter you. but i had to tell you somthing..ben and i have had are saspishon about your mom from the begining. about 11 years ago kevin had kiddnaped me and tryed to use me as bait to luer ben insted of restraning me he just parilezed me in the legs so i coudne't run. at first me and kevin jsut yelled at eachother but after awhile lest jsut say the hole hostige thing tock a big left i saw good in kevin that i never know was there before. and lest jsut say it tock ben a long time to find us and things when kevin finly did hear ben coming he decide jsut this once he would leave ben for another ran in the opsite direcshon leaving me there for ben to a few weeks late i found out i was pregnet. ben was so mad geting the wrong ideas. but 6 mouth later i gave berth to a helthy baby boy.i evin had time to name the baby. but as the child was resting in the hospitla nesery. somthing horable happened.. all that was know was that there was a big nose in the nersary . but when the docters got there all tha was found was a charcaled crib only ashes thouth the baby was gone for good with no trace of how did 11 years later you showed up with kevin. but unknow to you is when you came to live with us we had some prental blood test and D.N.A test done to mack sherry we where right before we would evin think of telling you anything. and we had only got the reslut back a week ago. it came up im your mother and i aways will be. and i know you would beable to do this and figer a way thorw to your father heart bring out the good in him.i dont know where and when you whent back to. but i just had one night to get to know kevin you had 11 year to get to know all his secrect. so dont worry have fun and get the job done and all try to keep ben from saspecting anything.

love... mom*

when devlin is finish reading the leter a thasand thouht race in his head all at was a lot to tack in

like ben was his uncal ,kenny was his cousin, gwen, gwen, wasss his mom taht shocked him the most,he was a tenasin,why ben was so trusting of him, but it all kind of fit why bne ws so trusting of him considering hows son he was. bne must of sapected form the very begining that he as gwens son. and why gwen acked a bit wared around him. millonms of thaouht like this jsut keeped raceing around in his head over and over as he stayed ther frosen in place in shock.  
but he snaped out of it when he heard kevin call form down stars saying "pizzas hear come on."

devlin gave his head a good shack then called down saying "coming". as he ran down the stars

kevin was in the liveing room the pizza was placed on a big coffe table near the coch. as devlin walk in to the room kevin ponted to a big shelf lode with video games saying "wich one do you whont to play first." devlin look at the video games and grabe hevy gare 2 and kevin puts it in and the 11 year old and 16 year olds boys play video game after video game well eating pizza till they could puck till 2:00 am both falling asleep on the coch

7 days later

well its been nostop vidoe games and tack out. lololol kev can't cook to save his life, hes tryed to cook a few times and its been falury every can mack the simple stuff like KD and hotdogs. come to think of it kevin could barly cook in the futuer ether.

and ive been going out wiht the 3 of them alot kevin speen a lot of time with gwen and ben foot ball games with ben auto shows,to maxs lake,jsut hanging at mr smoothy yuk i dont know how ben can stomick theys thing. burger shack, the mall, but like gwen and ben for most of the day kevins in school but he skips class lot too. mostly going to atow shop. when he skip he tack me to arcade and place he liked when he was 11 and for the days that kevin gose to school i ride around the city playing wiht kids my age at the elimeterays school

the only time im not alode to go wiht them is when there on misshons kevin mack me stay at if they get in a battly unexspectedly kevin mack me wait in the car or somewhere safe.

we evan whent to one of ben socoer games. kevin just tryed to destraced ben the hole time. untill gwen got anogyed and got kevin to sit and be qwite. despit kevin bens team won

but its finly been 7 days and where going to get this anoying cast off.

when where in the hospital in the waiting room the docter come to bring me to a room where the cast can be removed kevin ask agen "would you like me to come with you."  
agen i say "no all be fine." and follow that docter to the back room.

as devlin is sat on a cot in a room by the docter.  
devlin ask "so how do we get this anoying thing off"  
pointing to the cast.

the docter bring out a small funny looking saw and say with a gently look comness in his voice " we have to cut it off"

devlin jsut back away and say "your jocking right"

the docter jsut shack him head and say "now dont worry this whont heart a bit. you will barly fell anything just a small tikly i pormus."

"ok" devlin say nevrusly, slowly movieing closer to the docter as he stars up the saw and stars to cut off the cast

devlins jsut watching thinking "this really isne't so bad all you can fell is the saw vibrating but its still kind of creepy. kind of wish i did tack kevin offer to come in wiht me." but a few min later the cast is off and devlin jones the 3 teens in the waiting room kevin going to pay agen when he get back kevin look at devlin and ask " so hows the arm."

devlin look up at the 16 year old with a big joyfull smile saying "much better thank kevin."

nither of the 2 boys really whonting to say good bye yet

but as kevin look at the kid his thouhts stars to wonder as he thinks "the kid was a lot like he was when he was 11 but devlin was happyer but still a lot like he was but that wasent too suprizing, he sopsaly did rase the kid. it really was like looking in to a meroe of his 11 year old self. and for the first time sens he rement gwen at the train yared he felt a glimer of hope just the same as when the red head looked in to his eyes that day at the train yeard."

but kevin snape out of it when he see the 11 year old pull the charm thingy out from under his shert.

"you know" kevin say scraching the back of his head looking away form devlin

devlin looks up at kevin whide eyed and with intersed a bit suerpriezed .

as kevin contiuens saying" well its donsent matter when you leave so why donet we do one last thing together." smiling looking at the group keivn say "my treat the peir all of us. you can evin bring julie ben. we can go later to night at 3:00."

ever one looks at kevin in surperiez

"waht" kevin snaps frouning saying "do you whont to go or not."

devlin knowing his dad qwickly jumps at the idea before kevin can have time to second gess it. wiht a smile saying "ya. sherry why not. sounds good." trying to not saound over exsited.

gwen jsut kind of lunges at keivn grabing at his sleve saying "keivn that sounds like fun"

when she tuch him he blush. gwen was really the only person he need to hear yes from.

ben jsut looks at keivn eye broew rased saying in dissbelefe "i can really bring julie."

kevin shrugs saying "sherry why not. jsut mack sherry she at your house when i pick you up later today. and if you and her are not ready when i pick you up at 2:30 all leave you two behind." kevin looks at ben only half jocking.

as kevin beens down to pick up devlin a fluter of joy overwhels the 11 year old as he is lifted on to his dad sholder just like how kevin use to do with him in the futcher. before he was sent to the null void. devlin try not to show hes joy but its hard as he rest his hands and head on hsi dads head, kevin glace up at the kid as they walk to the car kevin genly griping the kid leg to keep the kid from falling

in the car the ushly seting gwen in the frunt ben and devlin in the back sets as they drive home

gwen sagest to kevin looking at him "why dont you just pick us all upa t my house" as gwne thinks "kevin whant try anything if he picke everone up at her house"

kevin looks at gwen say "that works too"

then gwne looks back at ben saying "dose that sound good to you"

ben say "ya ok" thinking the same thing gwen was

kevin keeping his eyes on the road say " jsut dont be late" laughing as he say it

devlin jsut look out he window thinking " at lest there not trying to kill each other anymore. devlin dident really know what to exspect if he found kevin wiht ben. but this was an inprovment."

kevin drops ben off at his house then drops gwen off at her house . then tacking him and the kid to his house. it was still a few hours before 2:30 kevin jsut rest on the cohch well dev gose to his room to pack up his thing. macking sherry not to forget anything and macking sherry the leter was sacer in his bag. thne jones kevin on the choch watching tv.

thne when its 2:15 him and dev get in the car to go pick ever one up at gwens house. they get there and kevin had jsut parked the car when he see gwens frunt door open and gwen ben and julie come runing out bne and julie holding hands gwen jumping in the the frunt set and as julie gets in the back she notasie the kid seting near the far window looking out it and she poses

and looking at kevin in the drivers set she say " hows the kid is he your cousin , brother or somthing

devlin look at the black haired girl smiling he say "hay miss julie."

"miss" the the black hair girls replays confused but thinking "awwwwwww how cute is he"

devlin jsut blushing knowing he had said somthing stuped. he was jsut us to calling her that. that it dient even cross his mind not to say it.

ben jsut give jsuile a gental push in to the car saying "well exsplan on the way there" then geting in behind her

with bne and devlin at the window sets leaveing julie in the midle

ben looks at julie glacing out of the corner of her eyey at the little kid besild her, then say "hes not kevins cousin or anything hes from the futuer."

julie jsut looks at ben saying exsitedly "really thats so cool, so time travle is posable.

gwen looks back at julie and say " ya and this isent the first time we have seen it."

"so why is he hear" julie ask

"kevin needed an adatud ajsutment" ben say snickering

devlin jsut looks at ben frouning well kevin grips the stering wheel tiet also with a big froun on his face. gwen puts her hand over her mouth trying to not giggle.

"adatude ajustment" juile say looking confused "you mean kevin was differnt before."

ben, gwne evin kevin had to laugh a bit a the qwuchon

then looks at her ben giving her a simple anser saying "ya he was different"

then julie look at devlin smiling as she asking "so do you have a name."

"ya its devlin" he replays smiling

julie looking at his adorable smile hugs him as she say "you are sooo cute."  
devlin jsut blushed more as she huged him.

then leting him go julie ask "if your from the futuer you must know ,if i have any kids, or if i get marred, are you kevins kid."

devlin is kind of stunde by the qweschon thinking "did she reallly jsut ask me about kenny and ben i cant tell her that waht do i say."

kevin just grals "hes not my kid i dont know how you and ben got that idea"

then devlin looks at julie saying"im not kevins kid. and i cant tell you a hole lot about the futucher." as he looks out that window

"that no fun" julie mumbles

the rest of the car ride was silent

kevin parking the car at a parking lot near the peair ever one gets out heading for the park when devlin gets his first look at the peair he runs ahead saying "alright its an amusment park sweet."

kevin slowly checking up to the kid shrugs saying "ya what you think it was"

devlin jsut smile at him

walking throw the gate they can see that the place wasent too filled with people this time

kevin saying "so what do you guys whotn to do first." as they walk around the park

then julie points to a ride that looked like a swing pengelum with set on it that was called the fier ball saying "lets try taht one first"

"niceee" kevin say smiling as they line up

on the ride the sets spun in a cercal as it swug back and forht all four of then screeming in joy the light of the ride flashing all around them

then all of them running to the next ride a tower where 5 sets wherer lifted to the top then droped. called the drop of fear. gwen julie and ben yelled so lode on this one that the hole park could almost hear there screems.

"lets go on the roller coster next" sagest gwen

"yaa" say julie

"ok" say boht ben and kevin

devlin jsut runing to the ride

"hay slow down" yells kevin running after the kid

at the roller coster kevin helps devlin in to his set before he sit next to gwen. as the ride jerks gwen bumped in to kevins sholder they both blush before the coster tack a big dive both screeming and laughing arms flying in the air. the same with julie and ben devlin just has a big joufull look on his face as he holds on. geting off the coster devlin stuble a bit from being dizzy and kevin gose to his side. but devlin jsut laughs then picks himself up off the ground.

after 2 more rides then they decide to get a bit to eat

gwen has a corn dog keivn has a chess berger and pop juile has some chill frie ben has chill frise ,a hot dog and a pop devlin has a corn dog

then after eating juile whonted to go on the ET FLYER but gwen whonted to go on the flying galleon so they split up ben tacking julie and kevin tackin gwen and devlin

as the ride stars the hug bout shape ride swing back and forth gettin highter and highter gwen screeming out of joy devlin right besied the red heard doing the same. kevin looks at the 2 of them besid him thinking "gwen had a nice laugh. and that he coudnt belevae how much funny he as haveing on the rides and jsut being with the kid and the red heard. ever sen the red head walked in to his life thing where jsut staring to fell right." then smiling kevin lets out a big happy screem laughing.

next the three of them whent on the sonic storm and the solar flare

then devlin nostised a ride called pharow tume a roller coster like ride that sliped into a dark tunal. that kevin and gwen could snuggle on and he gets them to line up for the ride wiht him but when nether of the two teen are paying atenchon he slips out of the line wiht out eather one notasing forceing the 2 of them to get on the ride by them selfs

it was dark in the tunals but kevin could feel gwen leaning on him. her face pressed agesnt his chest he could feel her long hair draped over him and her warm check, her hand was on his shoulder. but when a mummy poped out at them he feelt her let go as she screemed. then she keeped griping at his down barly able to see her in the dark

kevin say"hay its not really" thinking that mint mack her feel beter.  
"ya i know" gwen say complely pulling away.

but when a big beast dog like thing mack kevin jump fist barled up. gwen laughs. kevin jsut blushs feeling silly fist still in the air.

"i thouht you said it wasent really" giggleing gwen say in a teasing voice giving kevin a playfull shove

kevin puting his hands down say "its not"imbarued then a mummy pops out macking them both srceem and jump then they both laugh

gwen playfully say "you jumped agne"

kevin replays "well so did you"

gwen shove him and kevin gently shove her back saying "hay" and they keep laughing as they come out of the dark tunal and off the ride.

devlin was waiting for them at the end of the ride near a tree kevin spots him the two walk over to the boy kevin saying "whered you go"

devlin jsut shrugs all cool like liying he saying "bathroom"

then the three of then go on the space raceer , ET FIGHTER and gravatron next devlin diches the two agen on the poler exspress before the 3 of them meant back up with ben and julie in a line for the kamokasy a ride that looked like boxs on poles that rotaed 180 all teh way around and around

"hay guys" julie say waveing them over to them

"julie hay" "gwne say "i gess great mind think alike "she say laughing

the 5 of them staying togather going on the galces orbiter , bummper cars,a sings ride , hang glider one called sky skap, wig rider,cosmick fosrist qwest,fier ball agen, the wiper and a sily funn haoues called monkeying around, ben notasing how devlin keep disapering on and off leaveing keivn and gwen convently alone together. alway waiting for them at the end of the ride. he had done it 3 time already.

then all of them tacking a brack from the ride as they walk throw the games ever wich way the sound of the pinging and digs of the machess and and people yelling hery hery win this or that devlin all of a soudin runing to on of the game stands as

devlin yells "hoooo no way"

kevin and gwen slowly falloing the kid comeing up behind and julie at a diffrent stand julie looking at some stuffed bears. kevin look at waht had got the kids atenchon. looking at a pack of sumo slamer cards the kid is eyeballing

kevin say " sumo slamer are still populer in the futcher"

devlin replays "yep" not tacking his eyes off the gold card saying "sweeet a gold isheamo card"

"you whont them" kevin ask the kid looking down at him

devlin jsut looks up with a really, no way, kind of look in his eyes as kevin puts some monye down. it was one of theos games where you had to nock down milk botule wiht balls a man handing them 3 balls keivn hiting down the fist 2 stack of botles and then devlin hiting the last one down as the man runing the stand hands the boy the small boxs of card.

then devlin looking throw them kevin watch as devlin look throw ever one kevins thingking "how a few peace of cardbord could mack the kid so happy."

then at a diffenrt game stand kevin shows off by winning gwen a cat pillow at one of theos game where you have to shout plate with a b.b gun

ben and julie all of a soudin joneing them julie holding a big stuffed bear with a happy grin as they keep walking throw the stands

but when the little kid stared to look a littel tierd kevin offers to givin devlin a piggy back. kevin bending down as devlin how is loveing the idea jumps on to kevins back thne continuing to walk throw the park .

devlins head resting on kevins right shoulder his hand hanging over kevin chest devlin wisper in to kevins ear saying "keivn"

"ya" keivn replays

the little kid smiling very relacked on and loss on kevins back wispers "evin if thing dont change" possing for a min before contuning saying " i had fun today." his smile growing as devlin say"no not jsut today the hole week was great. thanks kevin."

looking at the kid kevin jsut smile.

then kevin looks at gwen how had been watching him ever sesn he had let devlin have a piggy back ride then lineing up for another ride called free fall kevin put devlin down gwen looks away qwuitly she seemed to be thinking somthing. kevin rided wiht devlin this time because gwen whonted to ride with julie on this one. sets where lefted hight up then let free fall with pareashut opening to slowing ther fall as the 2 boys got off gwen wathc the 2 boys, they where laughing at somthing. she smile at the site.

thats when gwen ran up to kevin just smileing grabing at his arm as she say "wow" a impressed and loveing look in her eyes as she say" wow kevin your going to mack a good dad one of theos day's."

kevin studers as he say in surprize " whattt "

"relacxs" gwen say as she grabs kevins hands looking him in the eye her loveing soft exspreshone still there

gwen say"dont worry im not thinking about kids any time jsut a little surprized and impressed by how macher and responsable you are being with devlin.

"hoooo" kevin say then looking back at her there eye meanting gwen still has a hold of kevins hands as he closes his. faceing eachother now

devlin tacks one look at kevin and gwen. then grabing ben and julie running off with them as he say" come on ben and julie lets go on more rides.

when devlin finly stops

ben say" so what rides do you whon't to go on"

devlin barly evin paying atechon to ben he say" i dont care"

ben just laughs saying " you have been doing this all day."

"doing what" devlin say in denale

ben just laughs agen

but back with kevin and gwen.

kevin looks away from gwen for a second saying " they ran off fast."

"how cares" gwen say looking at him her eyes trebleing a bit and kevin lookiing back at her as she say " i think the fier works are about to stare lest go on the farus wheel i hear that a really good palce to see them."

"ok" kevin say as they both walk away to the farus wheel still holding each others hand

on the farus wheel kevin adn gwen sit side by side the wheel truning a few times before stoping when the fire works start with them in the perfect spot for them to see the show in the sky. the light flashing in many diffentd coloers and shaps. bothe staring out at it.

then kevin glance at gwen her red hair blowing in the wind and sparkling in the lights her smoth face was sparkling in the lights too her green eyes shining like Emerald.

he smile then pulls the fack yhoon and strech but pose for a second to mack sherry she wasn't giving him a derty look or anything. but she wasnt evin looking his way. so when kevin thouth he was in the clear. he rest his arm on her shoulder flinching at first thingking that she was going to hit him. but insted she just moves in closer to him leaning on his she looks up at him smileing at him then she looks back out at the fier works.

kevin relacxse and they both watch the the fier works together cuddlying.

gwen thinking "yes finly"

kevin thinking "gwens diffrent then any of teh girls ive been was more classy but more then that much more then that. he couldent put hsi foot on it. but everthing about her jsut felt right. being with her made everthing fell right.

as for ben and julie they had found a nice hill to watch the fier works from. julie in bens arms boht staring up at the show in the sky

devlin siting in a tree near them trying to give them a bit of privasy looking out at the fier works but then barly spotes kevin and gwen on the frus wheel the 11 year old thinking "tack your time kevin, have fun,no regrets, this time dad. then looking back at the fier works.

the fier works lasted another 20 min it was now 11:00 but it was a saturday so ben,gwen and julie where alowed out later and there parent know that they where going to be out late tonight.

kevin and gwen both wish they could stay there like that forever but when the fier works stoped the farus wheel contiued and gwen and keivn get off to look for ben,julie and devlin. holding each other hands as they walk. both blsuhihng then leting go when they spot ben, julie and devlin running to them imbarued both blusheing they stand ther waiting julie and ben waveing and calling to them.

they all walk to the car so kevin can get ben,julie and gwen home and devlin can get his bag and finly leave to go back to the futucher.

at the car devlin goes in grabing his bag then coming back out where everone was standing around looking at him

julie say "yor leaving now"

"ya as much as i would like to stay, i really should be geting back home. ive stold longenulf." devlin say head down

then ben looks at him saying "im sherry what you have done hear will mack a diffents kid. eather way will be seeing you in a few years." smileing at devlin

then gwen beens down huging the kid she say" your a really sweet and good kid devlin. im sherry wahtever happens you'll be in good hand. devlin jsut blushing

then julie beending down to hug him with gwen "saying you really are. anyone would be lucky to have a kid like you."

devlins face turning even reder and reder then puting his arms around the two girls he say " thanks you." his face geting more and more red. then the girls leting go and his face going back to normal

then kevin going over to the kid beending down pating him on the head as he ruffels up the kids hair looking at devlin kevin say "thanks" then huging the kid for a second and leting go.

standing up kevin say" your a good kid i kind of cant wait to meant you in the futuer.

devlin look at kevin shocked for a second then smile as he gets out his charm from under his shert. holding it in his right hand charm still around his neck .and his left hand pointing out beside him devlin close his eyes and thinks of where he whonted to go.

and as ever one watchs

as he thinks bright lights of different colors flashed around them and a smalle ball of light form in frunt of the kid left hand that grows biger and bigger and then a pater form on the ball and the ball stars to spin faster and faster. till you couldent see the pater anymore.

devlin opens his eyes and face the portal but looks back at kevin one least time saying" keivn dont mack me regrect this" kevin jsut smile and laugh at the coment. then devlin geting on his hover bord and rideing throw the partal. kevin and ever one watching as the portal fade smile still on kevins face.

looks at gwen kevin thinks "i whont wast it, dont worry devlin. you whont regrect this." then looking at ben kevin snikers as he thinks "but id never addmint that to ben."

back in the fucher as devlin comeing out of the portal to see tall sky scrapers and hover cars. he was about 6 story above the ground. aliens and hunmans woundring around the streets below him.

devlin rideing around looking at everthing thinking" well it looks the same. but i gess that a good thing. but has anything changed."

devlin as he rides to a clearing in the sky no car and jsut a few bilding a around him . then looking ahead of himself he spotes ben jsut a few feet ahead of him and panics and worrys a bit as he stammers" b.b."  
panicing as he losse his balence on his bord falling backwards to the ground six story below him. devlin screems closing his eyes fearing for his life. but then realizing that agen some one had cote him. he was in someone arm. but devlin was a bit too worred about how it was to open his eyes.

but when he hears "am i going to have to keep keching you." devlin thinks "he know that voice. was it really?"

his little heart raceing as he slowly opens his eyes to see a man with long balck mess hair draping over him on a hover bord with dark brown eyes that he know soo well. it was how he thouht it was. he was looking up at kevin how had a big grin on his face.

devlin jsut stars up at him for a bit tears forming in his eyes as he stammers "D-D-D Dad"

with a sweet smile kevin soffly say"devlin" then as kevin hugs him holding him close to his heart he say soffly to the little boy" ya... you did it son. you did it."

devlins face lights up with joy to hear thoise world and kevins voice. as he rest his hands griping keivns t-shert placeing his head on kevins shoulder. snuggge into his father protective arms. as the 2 of them jsut sit there huging for a bit keivn holding him jsut as much as he was holding on to kevin leans close to devlins ear

kevin wispers" thank you for the second changs devlin on you, and on life thank you ." as he hold his little boys tiet in his arm like he dosnet ever whotn to let closed smileing

devlin looks up at kevins face too see that it had changed the exspreshon on kevins face was no longer a cold one it was happy.  
"no" devlin thinks "it was much more. it was a face that dient know sadness or lonlyness there was only joy on kevins face and the funny x shape scarm that was on his chin was gone because it was one of many thing kevin never had to go throw."

then ben ride over to then on a hover bord. smileing as he looks at devlin in kevins arm ben say" we'ed better get going home. your mom ant and cousin are waiting for you."

kevin lets go of devlin helping him back on his bord as devlin ask. "by mom you mean gwne right"

kevin jsut snickers as he say" i thouht you said you dident know how your mom was."

devlin gose into his bag to pull out the leater as he hands it to kevin saying" i found this weged at the botteum of my bag when i was staying at your house."

kevin read the learter laught as he say "your mom." then show it to ben how rolls saying "you kidnaped her then fell in love " laughing

"i gess so" kevin say laughing as ben rested his arm on keivn shoulder. then geting up kevin looking at devlin say "we should show this to your mom. lets go your moms proble going to whont that charm back by now anywas." as devlin follow them home as he watching them a smile warmed over the 11 year olds face .

THE END.... XD :D


End file.
